second chance
by xxnuttynicxx
Summary: Okay, this is a consdenced version of a time travel fic, one that would not leave me alone. How Harry was given a second chance at a life he wants Please R
1. Chapter 1

I know that this has been done before, there are plenty of time travel fics out there, but this one I hope is just as enjoyable as the others, this is something that would not leave me alone!

As usual all characters belong to JK Rowling

Please read and review, as usual flames will be ignored unless followed by a valid reason!

Hope you enjoy

Nicky xx

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Second chances

It was finally over the war had been won, the price to high. A small boy sat slumped in the ruins of his headmaster's office, silent tears flowing freely as he thought about the friends he'd lost, not only has Voldermort take his parents his minions had taken every single person he held dear , Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna even Mad-Eye Mooney was gone.

The air smelt of death and despair the only survivor of this bloody war was alone no one could change that bitter fact in the end the prophecy had come true "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _with a bitter laugh the boy looked up at the portrait in front of him, eyes searching for a reason to continue to live as he ran a finger over the ring on his finger, his soul mate and wife was dead murdered by Luscious Malfoy, Ginny has been his rock through the rough times and his inspiration every day, yet he had failed her, he had failed to protect her like he had failed everyone else.

"The price was too high Albus!" he yelled at the portrait, anger seeping its way out of his system, "Voldermort is gone, the damn prophecy fulfilled and for what, to spend the rest of my life alone!, the people I loved are gone only their memory remains, how can I live like that!" he sobbed as the portrait of Albus Dumbledore looked through bleary eyes at the pain and turmoil racking the young boy in front of him, what had he done to deserve this, the child in front of him was nothing but a child who had been cheated out of live due to the prophecy, with a heavy sigh he spoke to the child "Harry, I am deeply sorry for your loss, I wish there had been another way, your right the price was too high, no one should ever have to go through this amount of pain and suffering but you did!, and because of that you have become one of the most powerful light wizards of this time, everything you have done you've done for others you've never asked anything for yourself except to have a normal life, a life that I can't give you, but I can give you a second chance"

Harry looked at the ex-headmaster "w..what do you mean a second chance" his anger getting the better of him as he rose to full height and roared at the portrait "A SECOND CHANCE TO BE TORMENTED BY MY UNCLE, A SECOND CHANCE TO LOOSE EVERYTHING I HOLD DEAR, TO LOOSE GINNY AGAIN!" defeated he sank back to the floor, tears flowing down his blood and mud covered face. "my boy, I would never ask you to do this, but I know that you will not live in world that has nothing to offer you, you can still lose those whom you love dearly but you can also have the life you wanted, with people who care about you a Godfather who looks after you for years instead of going onto hiding, a wife who will always be with you, but to that you must defeat Tom again!" Albus replied, "But to do this you will need to think about it as you will be changing the future for better or worse I do not know". Harry nodded "To see them again would be amazing, to hold Ginny gain and tell how much I love her, to see Sirius alive and free, I don't need to think about it Albus any future is better that this one now" he whispered. The twinkle had returned to the cerulean blue eyes, a smile creasing the age old features.

"Very well Harry, I will have Fawkes escort you to your second chance, my boy you will however remember everything that has happened and know how to alternate it, I must admit I will miss you dearly as I miss Minerva and the other staff, it will be up to you whom you confide in, but I assure you that my younger self will need to be alerted to your plans as he can aid you, now off you go and remember Harry you are never alone in this war!" for the first time since the war had been won Harry James Potter had something to smile for, he was going on a mission to change the destiny of those who had died, he was getting a second chance to make things better for himself and for his friends. With a last glance at the ruins of Hogwarts we sighed as Fawkes flashed in front of him ready to take him to his new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke instantly bolting upright, smacking his head "Bloody hell!" he groaned as he grabbed his aching head, carefully opening his eyes he recoginsed the small cramped cupboard that had been his bedroom for ten long years, with that thought he smiled ruefully, he crept out of the cupboard thankful that the Dursley's had left the door unlocked and headed towards the living room where he spotted the newspaper, he was shocked by the date August 5th 1991 he had just turned ten. He sat down mentally cursing himself, he had a year to wait to get his letter and see Dumbledore, but that meant he had an extra year to plan how he was going to chance the future. He glanced at the clock 05:30, 'might as well make an early start' he thought as he went to the kitchen knowing that his Aunt would not be down for another hour or so, giving him plenty of time to make a quick breakfast and start planning, he grabbed a notebook and a pen and started to write a list of everything he needed to do by the end of the year:-

Leave the Dursley's

Contact Albus Dumbledore

Clear Sirius' name/ move in with him!

Contact Remus Lupin

Find the Horcruxs

Defeat Voldermort

He scanned the list 'yeah right a mere ten year old is going to defeat the greatest evil wizard of all time' he thought as he headed towards Arabella Figg's house, he knew she was a squib, but she still had access to the Floo network, all he needed was some time to see Albus and explain everything so that he could have a normal life and still marry Ginny if she still felt the same way that is. As he was pondering the idea he began to panic 'what if she hates me, what if I can't do this, what if Albus doesn't believe me!' he thought horror-struck. He took a large gulp of air and released it; he would cross that bridge when he came to it right now he needed to speak to Albus.

He looked at his watch just after seven am, he looked at the house searching for a sign that she was awake, he swallowed and let the thoughts of the past flow over him as he approached the front door, knocking and waiting 'I hope she's an early riser' he thought as a cat strolled over to him perching on the fence watching him closely, he studied the cat and smirked ruefully as he went over to the cat stroking the cat behind the ears as she purred.

He recoginsed the cat as that of Professor Minerva McGongall, his head of house and future headmistress of Hogwarts, he was beside himself with joy as she leapt from the fence and climbed in to Arabella's living room through the window. Harry smiled a brilliant face splitting smile as the front door opened to reveal a dishevelled looking Ms Figg she blinked at him a few times before recognition shone on her delicate features "Harry!" she gasped "What are you doing here this early in the morning?" she asked while pulling the boy inside. Harry couldn't believe his luck running into Minerva this early into his plans, he was still contemplating his plans when Ms Figg gently pushed him into a chair and pierced him with a disapproving look, 'action time' he thought as tears immediately started to flow down his pale hollow cheeks, he had forgotten what he must have looked like at this age, in his over grown had me downs and sticky tape holding his glasses on his thin face. He never noticed the cat leap onto his lap until the cat started purring reassuring him that it was okay, "I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but I didn't know where else to go, I'll leave if you want me to" he whispered out making an attempt to stand with the cat on his lap, he didn't get far as Arabella gently pushed him into the chair again "nonsense!" she declared as she went and got the child a cup of hot chocolate all the while pondering why the child had came to her, she would need to speak to Albus.

Harry sat contemplating looking for the Floo powder when he remembered that his Transfiguration professor was sitting on his lap looking serenely into his eyes, with a sad smile he gently started to rub the cats ears and head, he hadn't realised he was doing this absentmindedly as he remembered the very first time off seeing this remarkable woman defending her students against that tyrant Umbridge, he smirked as he thought off a name that would suit her in her cat form, thinking back he never actually thought of a name for his unofficial guardian, he sat contemplating it, as he felt the niggling of sleep calling him.

As she returned with the hot chocolate she noticed that the child had drifted off to sleep, all the while stroking the ears of a cat that she would recognise anywhere as her best friend Minerva McGongall, they were due to spend the day together catching up on the latest events in the magical world, even though Voldermort had vanished the night he had murdered the Potters she knew he was really not gone. She sat the hot chocolate down and turned to the cat "Minnie I would appreciate it next time that you needed me not to pounce on the bed as if the house was on fire!" she scolded the cat in question.

The cat jumped off Harry and scuttled over to the sofa, where she transformed into her human self, "And what would you have me do Bella! The boy was in need of something, do you want me to leave him in the street next time!" she snapped annoyed as her best pupil's son slept fitfully in the chair. Arabella looked ashamed, "I'm sorry Minnie, you know that I'm not a morning person" Minerva looked at her friend "I know and I'm sorry to, I was not expecting young Harry to show up on your door step this early in the morning".

"I wonder what has brought him here though, he looks completely worn out, even his eyes are much older looking" she told her friend, both women looked on fondly at the boy as he continued to sleep fitfully in the chair. Minerva got up and decided to put the child to bed, she carefully lifted the child causing Harry to gasp and moan in his sleep startling both women as he continued to mumble "no…no uncle, I'll be good please don't hurt me anymore" the soft plea spilling of his tired lips as he fought an imaginary figure. Startled Minerva set the boy down gently lifting up the over sized t-shirt and gasping at the bruising that marred the small skeletal body, "oh Harry" whispered Arabella, "what are we going to do?" she asked Minnie, causing the older woman to look up.

"I'm going to take him to see Poppy, then I'm paying Albus a visit!" she gently picked the quivering boy up and headed towards the fireplace. "Bella if you could" Arabella smiled and threw the Floo powder onto the fire place yelling for Albus Dumbledore's office. With an evil glint in her eye she told Minerva that this should be a rude wake-up call for the man, laughing softly Minerva took her ward and stepped into the green flames.

Albus Dumbledore was a man that was not easily intimidated, but when his long time his Minerva McGongall came marching out of his fireplace with what he thought was an unconscious child in her arms demanding that he follow her to the hospital wing, he immediately followed, when his second-in command was angry you did exactly what she said when she said to do it. This was the only woman in the universe who could actually frighten Albus Dumbledore the Founder and Secret Keeper of the Order of the Phoenix; Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He had never seen her this angry, as they entered the hospital wing she yelled for Poppy to come and help her immediately the healer took one look at her friend and to Albus who actually looked afraid and headed to the bed where the emergency patient was resting, she gasped as she took one look at the boy, "what happened Minerva?" she asked as she cast diagnostic charms at the boy.

"I went to Arabella's house and found Harry staring at the door as if contemplating what to do, I went inside to get Bella up and shoved her towards the front door where she brought him inside and made him sit down, he looked lost, it's as if he's just remembered something important and but can't remember what it is. He became upset and dozed off on the chair, as I went to lift him over to the sofa, he started to flay widely moaning and begging his uncle to stop beating him and that he would be good, I looked under his shirt and…" she couldn't say it she could not believe that those muggles were abusing him! She turned on Albus "WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING SENDING HIM TO THOSE MUGGLES WHEN I TOLD YOU WHAT THEY WERE LIKE, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! She bellowed at the stunned headmaster.

Albus blanched "Minerva, I had no idea, I'm sorry I should have looked in on him more often, I had no idea that this would happen, the wards should have told me that the Dursley's hated him. I'll have a word with them and try and find him a new home, what exactly is his condition Poppy?" he enquired of the matron "he has severe bruising both internal and external, he will be sore for a few days. He also has a severe headache and numerous scars along the entire length of his body, he's also suffered several broken bones that have not knitted properly therefore I will have to break them for them to heal, what worries me the most is the dehydration and the malnutrition" with a soft sigh Minerva went to the side of the bed and took in the appearance of the boy-who-lived, she could not think about sending the boy back to his relatives, they needed somewhere safe for him, 'only if his Godfather had not been a traitor' she mused, she was pulled out of her thoughts as Albus placed a comforting hand on her shoulder offering an apology "we shall think about this thoroughly, he cannot stay here we must find someone to look after him Minnie" he reminded her as they both left the hospital wing to find somewhere safe for Harry Potter.

Harry could not remember feeling this comfortable in a long time, he slowly came wake to the birds singing, he slowly opened his eyes to be blinded by white and the smell of the infirmary he groaned 'why do I always end up in the blasted hospital wing!' he berated himself as Poppy came to check on him "Excellent your awake, and how do you feel this morning?" she enquired in her no nonsense tone "I feel fine, just sore, what happened?" The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in Ms Figg's house, then he remembered the dream 'oh no, they know about the abuse already' he thought horror struck. He took a calming breath and tested his Occulmancy shields; he mentally ticked off his list, he had got away from the Dursley's, now all he had to do was speak to Albus, he was pulled from his thoughts by Poppy calling him, "Harry dear, you may leave now Minerva will take you to see the headmaster", he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realised that Minerva had came in to the hospital wing, "Thank you ma'am was all he could say as he was led out of the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:- Fawkes can time ravel too, this is the same phoenix that brought Harry to this time period.

_Italics mean memories _

Nicky xx

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As they neared the gargoyle Minerva snapped the password "lemon drops" and took her ward up the spiral stir case, she could not help but glance at the boy in concern, they had barely spoken the short journey from the hospital wing to the headmasters office, it had been the responses to the questions she had asked that shook her to the core, the answers were of such maturity that this ten year old should not know, they were of an aged voice of someone who had seen too much in their lives, she could not dwell on it much longer, she had a certain person to introduce to him. As he entered the room the first thing that Harry noticed was the man sitting near the fireplace, his shabby cloths hanging around a thin frame, the full moon had just passed and it was evident that Remus Lupin was exhausted, more so than usual. He timidly entered the room followed by Minerva, who guided him to a chair facing Albus' desk, it was then that Fawkes flew from his perch and landed on his lap to the surprise of the three adults.

Fawkes nuzzled his cheek gently singing a soft song of encouragement; Harry was filled with warmth that he had not felt in many years, he stroked the phoenix concentrating on the song "Hello Fawkes, I was wondering when I would see you again" Fawkes nodded and flew back to his perch singing softly, the three adults could do nothing but stare at the boy in front of them, they had never seen Fawkes do something so special for anyone except Albus himself.

Remus shook himself out of his stupor, with a soft smile he addressed the child "Hello Harry, I was a friend of your parents……" whatever else he was going to say was cut off as the boy launched from his seat tackling Remus to the floor with a bone crushing hug, "Thank Merlin Mooney!" Harry declared. Remus was at a total loss so he hugged the boy back, looking at both Minerva and Albus to do something; Harry leaned back and looked at the man in front of him, he knew exactly what was going through his head, so helping the older man off the floor into a chair he reprimanded him "Mooney, you are not alone, what happened was not your fault it was Voldermorts! Sirius is innocent that traitor Peter betrayed all of you including my parents, none of you could know what would happen so don't blame yourself, we have to get Sirius out of Azkaban!" in a fit of anger Remus stood up and started pacing, "He was their secret keeper, he was supposed to protect them! How would you know that Peter betrayed us he died the same night as Lilly and Prongs!" he whirled round to see Harry chuckling to himself causing both the Headmaster and the Deputy to look at him, "I'm sorry, I forgot how stubborn you can be, before you all start ranting about me being a Death Eater, Albus may I borrow your pensive?" he enquired. Albus summoned the pensive and set on his desk, Harry smiled at it and placed a Ruin on the side of the pensive; he quickly pulled out all of the memories that he felt relevant to them including Peter and Voldermorts return. Harry tiredly collapsed into a chair as he told the adult that the Ruin would allow them to converse with each other while looking at his memories. He warned them that what they were going to see has already happened in his time, he lead the three of them into the pensive to a world of pain and hurt.

_Harry had been doing the chores as ordered by Uncle Vernon, while Aunt Petunia and Dudley had left to visit Aunt Marge who had broken her leg on a skiing trip. Harry gulped as he heard his Uncle roaring from the back door "BOY GET IN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!! "yes uncle Vernon" he called back as he hung up the lawn mower and headed towards the back door in Dudley's hand me downs, as soon as he entered the house his uncle grabbed the back of his collar and yanked him off his feet choking him, "you listen here boy, I don't want any of your freakish behaviour while aunt Marge is here or I swear that you will get no food for two months!" __Harry was gasping for breath as Vernon launched the boy into a cupboard slamming the door in his face, "you can stay there for a week with no food!" snapped Vernon as he sauntered back to the living room_

Harry heard the three visitors gasp as the memory unfolded itself, "Harry my boy I am so sorry I should never have placed you with them!"Harry looked at Albus noting the tear marks down his gaunt features "Albus my friend, it is already forgiven, I understand why you did it" he responded as the next memory came to light.

_Harry was lying on a cold stone floor in the middle of a ragging storm, he had drawn a cake in the dirt and had just blown the candles out as a massive explosion sounded outside the door, as a giant entered "Sorry bout that" stated the giant_ the memory went on to show Harry getting his Hogwarts letter and following Hagrid to Diagon Alley.

A soft chuckle could be heard coming from Remus, at the image of Dudley with a tail, it was a relief to see them all laugh.

_Harry stood facing Professor Quirrel as the cold voice of Vo__ldermort could be heard around the chamber, "kill him……he has the Stone!" _they all watched shocked that an eleven year old was left fighting the Dark Lord, they were even more surprised to see that Harry had won. They continued to scroll through Harrys memories year by year until they knew all about Sirius freedom and later death, they were shocked that they had all perished and vowed to help this time traveller to look for and destroy the Horcruxs, each one of them contemplating what this means for them and the wizarding world, for now though the main concern was getting an innocent man out of prison.

Harry could not stop the jaw cracking yawn escaping as they decided to start on the horcruxs in the morning, the Order of the Phoenix could start the search while Albus and Minerva got an innocent man free. Meanwhile Remus had volunteered to look after Harry as he was the unofficial 'uncle' while Sirius may have been the Godfather that did not mean that Remus was the sensible one, he decided to get Grimmauld Place in ship shape order, Albus offered to help get rid of the dark magic so that both Harry and Sirius could have a new chance to get to know each other.

Harry mentally checked off his list again, this was going better than expected. He only had to destroy Voldermort, but that could wait he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Remus smiled at him, he was so much like James except for his eyes, they were definitely Lily's. The child before him had been through so much yet he was willing to come back to his past to save the future, all of this out of love. Remus knew for this to work would be a miracle especially if Harry was to meet his wife again, he vowed then and there to help him defeat Voldermort within the year to allow Harry to experience Hogwarts without all of the danger of Voldermort creeping up and trying to kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few months but things were turning out better than he had expected, Sirius was freed the day after they found out his innocence, Peter a.k.a Scabbers had been sent to Azkaban for the dementors kiss, yet Harry had no clue as to how Dumbledore had managed to get the rat and not alert the Weasley's, under no circumstances where they to know, he had made that clear as they had talked about getting the traitor. Harry had wanted to meet Ginny in his first year, not now he missed them all dearly but he could not and would not drag them in to this fight if he could help it, he did not want to lose them all again, it was risky bringing his Godfather and Remus in on it but with their help things could work out for the better.

Sirius was shocked that this ten year old Harry was the one to proclaim his innocence, he was even more shocked by the memories, he wanted nothing more that to throttle the Dursley's for what they had done to his Godson, but he was thankful Remus had taken him in and was glad that he had such loyal friends and a smashing wife, 'what is it with Potters and redheads?' he mused to himself as he watched his Godson sleep. The Horcruxs had been destroyed slowly as to not alert snake-face to the fact that the Order knew about his evil soul possessed trinkets. He had begun to think of Harry as the son he would never have and having Remus with him meant a lot, the fact that his friend hated him hurt, but that was easily forgiven as the two of them reacquainted themselves Maurder style, the prank war that had ensured was the best that Harry had seen even the Weasley twins would have trouble doing something like this.

Voldermorts demise was soon approaching, and so was the end of the year, as February rolled into March Harry was prepared for Voldermort, Albus had informed them that Professor Quirrel would be appointed as the DADA teacher for Harrys first year, which meant that he was already possessed, all they had to do was corner the timid professor and prepare the spell that would bind Voldermorts soul to an unbreakable jar which would then be enchanted and destroyed by basilisk venom destroying the fouls creature that would be Voldermort, every ounce of love would be crammed into the jar and the spell, so if the venom fails then the love would kill him. The only thing left to do was confront Quirrel.

The latter of which was easily persuaded to attend a rather important meeting at the three broom sticks, allowing easy access to the floo network plus a safe place if anything went wrong. The back room had been warded against any form on evil intentions other than Quirrel, antiappration wards set up and the spell had been cast before the DADA professor entered the room so no harm would come of the man. Everything went off with a hitch, Voldermort was jarred and destroyed, Quirrel was still a man of bad nerves but he survived something that no one else had. Voldermort truly had been vanquished so the wizarding world were once again ignorant to the fact that the most evil wizard to grace the shores had been destroyed again.

Harry stayed with Sirius the entire seven years at Hogwarts, he met and married Ginny who are now expecting their first child. Ron and Hermione also married and have a bouncing baby boy Arthur. Albus and Minerva finally announced their engagement and Remus has accepted the role of the DADA professor along with Sirius, together they gave harry the life he had wanted, the life of being a normal teenage boy!

Well folks that's it, I hope you enjoyed this rather condensed version of a Harry travel through time fic, but as I stated in chapter 1 this version would not leave me alone!!.

Nicky xx


End file.
